


American Schools are Weird.

by wtfidekanymore



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: British Connor Murphy, First Day of School, High School, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, it’s not mentioned but they definitely are, people like brits right?, they’re all trans you can fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfidekanymore/pseuds/wtfidekanymore
Summary: Connor thinks American schools are weird and over complicated. And both of his American boyfriends need to sleep because it’s fucking 1 am.





	American Schools are Weird.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolyCoconut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCoconut/gifts).



Jared’s whining again and Connor can’t help but imagine pulling him closer into a hug. 

Evan had been gone a while and it was safe to say the two boys were worried considering he was last heard from, going out with his father.

Saying it like that made it feel like the kid was missing and Connor definitely didn’t want to think about the possibility that Evan could’ve gone missing or could’ve died in a car crash and he and Jared would never hear him again.

For Connor, it was 7am. Or around about. For Jared it was 1am and Connor had been feebly trying to get him to sleep because American schools start on the 15th of August apparently. 

American schools are weird and over complicated, Connor thinks for a moment. He thinks about the weeks of preparation both Jared and Evan had been going through. Buying books, changing schedules and changing them again. And apparently you can have classes that only last half a year? Weird. 

Jared whines again and this time it does force the thought Connor had been thinking of for the past hour since he woke up to one of his boyfriends.

“I miss him.”

In the same sleepy voice as before Jared echoes, “I miss him too... I want hugs.”  
They of course couldn’t hug. Jared lived in Texas which, was always fun. Evan in California and Connor across the pond in the UK.  
They could dream though.

“Shh I know me too.” Connor mumbles imagining that they weren’t so far away from each other and really they were in a vague-looking apartment, on a bed, waiting for this boyfriend to come home. 

“It’s not fair.” Jared gets whiny when he’s sleepy. Really, they all did. Hey were all touch starved kids. 

Connor kisses his own hand which is holding the phone in place. It’s a small thing they all do, makes them feel close together. They can effectively kiss each other and feel normal for a moment. Connor and Jared had started it 8 months ago and now Evan was in for the ride. They all liked the feeling of being close and held by someone who loves you. It was less lonely that way. 

This way, Connor found himself thinking a little less about the fact they were so far apart. Oftentimes, it just didn’t feel like that. 

It makes Jared hum softly and Connor hopes he’s finally done it. He’s finally going to sleep. 

Then a soft, “Hey.” And some shuffling his heard and Connor can see that Evan’s profile picture has been added alongside his and Jared’s.

“Evan!” Connor is sure Jared shouts this at 1am in his house full of his other siblings and Connor can’t help but think about how cute it is that Jared is so excited to see Evan right now. 

“Aw, hi.” Evan greets, again and Connor hums softly as he changes position on his bed to get the morning light out of his eyes.  
“He missed you.” He comments quietly which makes Jared whine again. In a way to say, stop spilling. 

“I missed you too. C’mere.” Evan says in such a way Connor can tell he’s smiling and he loves that. 

“Hey I missed you too.” Connor chimes in, falsely offended at the idea he’d be missing out on hypothetical cuddles.

“No, no I know you better come here too.” And Connor imagines that he’s shifted closer to Evan and Jared and has wrapped his arms around the two. Really, he’s just hugging a pillow. 

Jared is quiet and Connor mumbles, “Is he asleep? Please be asleep-“  
He’s cut short however by a soft raspy hum sound that’s so unmistakably Jared. “Nope- he’s not.”  
“I’m sorry.” Evan starts like it’s his fault Jared is still awake and Connor is fast to dispel that thought. “No- no no it’s okay I’ve just been trying to get him to sleep. It’s like, nearly 2 am for him.”  
“No.. Jare.” Evan complains although Connor knows it’s equally as late for him. Almost 12 am.  
Time is crazy.

“Evvy,” Jared starts which makes it obvious he’s tired,  
“Yes?” Evan asks with some amusement,  
“I love you- so much.”  
“I love you too buddy, you gotta go night-night.” Evan always says that in this sort of condescending way that Connor finds admirable.  
“No- no Ev, I love you.”  
“Shhh I know.”  
“I love Connor too.” Jared mumbles and Connor can’t stop the small smile that rises. “I love you too Jare. But you need to sleep.”

“Hmm..” It sounds like a complaint and it probably is because he doubts Jared wants to fall asleep and wake up for it to be a school day. 

Eventually Jared’s voice disappears from the call and is instead replaced by his quiet snoring which both Evan and Connor agree is a good thing.

“Have you still got your projects to do?” Connor speaks as though Jared could actually be woken up by them talking. He never does wake due to them. He’s a heavy sleeper.

“Um, yes.” Connor can hear more rustling coming from Evan’s end and Connor has to sigh. By now it is defiantly 12 am for him and Connor is about to clam down on these late hours. He can sleep late but his boys? No.

“I’ve already told you I’d help.”  
“Connor you can’t speed read this book in time.”  
“I like literature, I can help.”  
“No it’s okay. This is my punishment for procrastinating all summer.”  
Connor has to sigh. He’d been trying all day to help him. Him and Jared both. 

Evan went to a catholic school which meant he had all these deep meaningful questions he had to make a project on alongside his literature Connor had been offering to help with.  
Jared lived in Texas so he knew a lot about religion. Or well, the Bible.

Jared had taken over helping Evan on those philosophical questions that Connor’s paranoid brain couldn’t handle and Connor thinks Evan got that mostly done. He thinks. 

Otherwise the rest of Evan’s project working had been him complaining about the book which makes Connor think he did know enough about the book to help, really.  
The main character had anxiety and her best friend was snarky and sarcastic. She had a crush on a brooding teen in her year which made Evan convinced someone had just decided his life story was weird enough to change around a little and stuck it in a book. That was until the main character stated she didn’t throw the ‘L word’ around a lot, had a deep long tangent about how important love is only to turn around and say, ‘I love my car.’

So the book was bad and Evan was suffering.

“Okay fine, you can go until at least 1:20 then you have to sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Evan didn’t go until then, understandably, instead he finished at 12:40 his time. (Connor wasn’t paying enough attention to what time it was for him. He didn’t know.)  
Evan didn’t finish. He was meant to do 20 chapters and only did 10 but Connor figured Evan’s well-being was far more important than he project he knew for sure the teachers would all forget about.

“Hm... Con?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I have cuddles?”  
“Of course, c’mere.” Again neither of them moved, but in their head-apartment they did.  
Connor kissed his hand again and it was quiet.

“I love you.” They both said at the same time and tried to quietly laugh off their awkwardness.  
“I love you more.” Evan stated and Connor countered with the same statement.  
“I love you most.” Evan decided and Connor had to tut.  
“Nope, not possible.”  
Connor heard Evan’s small giggle and thoughtthat he definitely would’ve kissed him in that moment. 

“Well at least we can both agree we love Jared most.” Evan started with a small hum.  
“Oh definitely.”  
“But I’m not sleeping until you agree I love you more than you love me.”  
It didn’t take long for Connor to contemplate this, “Okay, fine, just so you’ll go Night-night.” Connor mimicked the blond which made him chuckle softly.

Evan ended up falling asleep around 1am and Connor figured that was a feat. He got both of his boys asleep at a reasonable time and now he had to wait until 12 am to check in on Jared for school. 2 pm to check in on Evan.

He felt organized and that was weird. He was never organized. If he got changed he dumped his clothes on the floor and his cat had, no doubt, probably pissed on them. His hair was matted at the back so his self care regime was definitely out of order. If he ever had homework he always just... remembered it. Or tried to. He often forgot. 

But he felt accomplished in at least making some impact on someone’s lives. 

He loved Jared and Evan too much, he figured.

**Author's Note:**

> So in other news my boyfriends are gonna be really sleepy in the morning.
> 
> Also Evan, if you read this tell our nerd I wrote this maybe.
> 
> \- Connor


End file.
